


Near Miss

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, QuiObi Week 2017, aftermath of theed, in this case they are not romantic, lets just pretend they already hasked that pesky council room scene out between them, no one is mad at eachother, pre slash, suddenly alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: who said anyone but Maul died at Theed??? Pft.





	Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on doing this prompt. That Qui-Gon lived. I was gonna skip it but then I had a slight idea. So. yeah. This happened.

 

“Ssssshhhhh….we must be quiet.” a hushed voice said as the door to the private medical room swished open. Fabric swished. And the bed shifted under Qui-Gon as another, small bit,of weight was added. 

 

“Wizard.” came an equally soft reply. Anakin was at his side. As a Padawan should be. Though, Qui-Gon knew something was missing. 

 

“Come to my other side, Padawan.” Qui-Gon spoke into the silence. 

 

“You’re awake.” came Obi-Wan somewhat clipped, yet soft, tone. 

 

“Should I not be?” Qui-Gon popped an eye open. Anakin is watching them both closely. He’s no longer dressed in his Tatooine slave clothes, but an Initiate's uniform from the Temple. 

 

“Master Yoda and Windu are here. Master.” Obi-Wan said. 

“And?” 

 

“I am to be Knighted.” 

 

Ah yes, the Ancient Laws. Qui-Gon smiled. “I have spoken with both of them, and while they’re still not certain this is the best Path for Anakin. They have decided to leave that to him.” Obi-Wan had circled the bed to sit on Qui-Gon’s other side. His braid still tucked behind an ear. He’s still Qui-Gon’s Padawan. 

 

“We shall speak of that presently.” Qui-Gon shifted his gaze to Anakin. Who nodded. 

 

“There is much to meditate on, Anakin.” Qui-Gon said. 

 

“Obi-Wan has been showing me, but I am not very good at it.” Anakin shrugged. 

 

“It will be alright.” Obi-Wan reassured his line-brother. “No one is expecting you to be perfect.” 

 

“But I’m the chosen one.” 

 

“All are Chosen in the Force.” Obi-Wan replied. “For different jobs, different paths.” 

 

Qui-Gon glanced back at Obi-Wan. He seemed to be taking his sudden Knighthood by the horns and wrestling it into position. As the Force Wills, of course. 

 

“Alright.” Anakin nodded. “I guess I’ll get better.” 

 

“As with anything, it takes time.” Qui-Gon put a hand out. Anakin took it.

 

“I want to be your Padawan.” Anakin said. 

 

“I very much would like to have you.” Qui-Gon replied. He then decided it was time to sit up. He levered his arms to their elbows. But, something in his midsection twinged. He groaned. Not getting further than an inch from the bed. 

 

“Master, rest. You are not needed right now.” Obi-Wan bent over him. Pulled the covers away. “The Queen will be upset if you’ve pulled your stitches.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yes, I believe she has a crush on you.” Obi-Wan winked at Anakin over Qui-Gon’s prone form. Teasing lightly. 

 

“Oh does she?” Qui-Gon hummed, mock-stern. 

“Yeah!” Anakin piped up. “But I got there first.” 

 

“What are you on about? You’re nine.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

 

“And? She likes me, she gave me a blanket and everything!” 

 

Qui-Gon groaned. “Well…..he’s not wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan demanded. 

 

“They’re basically engaged by Tatooine standards.” came the chuckled reply, then a hitched breath of pain. 

 

“Calm down, Master. That was a near miss you took from that sithspawn.” Obi-Wan cursed, it was mild. Yet, it had Anakin giggling like a Bodark. 

 

“Better than a direct hit.” 

 

Obi-Wan shook his head; “Yes, I suppose so.” 

 

End. 


End file.
